When Worlds Collide
by minitigresa
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are classmates yet they are total strangers. Inuyasha is a typical hot boy while Kagome is a plain Jane but what'll happen if they stepped onto a science experiment which switched their bodies?
1. In screams like these

**_Chapter 1_ – In Screams like These**

Kagome Higurashi was a jovial person but she did not find this funny. She was standing and staring at her reflection in a rectangular mirror on the wall. She had french coffee complexion but this was nowhere in sight. She was wearing a bright yellow T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. She was also wearing a pair of black sandals.

In the mirror she saw a skeleton body in her outfit. It was laughing and making silly jokes at her. It spoke with a course duplicate of her voice. It said things like, "Look at me, I am Kagome Higurashi, I am so skinny I do not have any skin" then the pearly white teeth would explode with laughter. She had heard about funny bones but this was utterly ridiculous.

Kagome had no idea whether to be scared, angry or embarrassed but she had a surety of confusion.

She encircled the room with her eyes, trying to identify her location but all she found was unfamiliarity.

It seemed like a hurricane had passed through the room yet the mirror was unshattered; as a matter of fact it was the only unshattered object in that room.

The window's splinters surrounded the chamber buried under piles of dust and cobweb. Bits and pieces of paint on the wall posed as the remains of an ugly grey coloured wallpaper. Other than this the room was small and vacant, with no doors only windows.

Out of nowhere, all of a sudden, all different types of skeletons came boring through the wall from every side and corner encircling the chamber. There were pirates, bandits, witches, wizards, nymphs, leprechauns and elves. They walked rhythmically in unison towards her with their hands in a grabbing position. By now the skeleton reflection had disappeared but its laughter still echoed.

Kagome was now terrified. She was sweating non-stop and her heart had developed a rapid heartbeat. She also started to breath hard as she spun and spun staring in the sockets of the half-dead mob that was approaching her. Their united footsteps haunted her sound waves as they perimetered her location.

She was trapped. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, nothing to do. Oh wait, she did do something; she screamed her heart out but the bones just laughed at her.

They now closed in on her, blocking the minute glow of the moonlight that forced itself into the room.

In the dark she felt the bony fingers clawing at her clothes and pulling at her hair. Then:

Crash…

Bang…

Boom…

The concrete floor gave way and left Kagome free-falling until…

She woke up.

"Oh great" she mumbled "Another stupid dream in the life of Kagome Higurashi. That's it" she scolded herself "No more sugar before bed."

Even though it was 12 midnight on Saturday, Dr Hiten and Dr Myoga were still up working on their latest experiment; interchanging bodies. The apparatus

had already been fabricated and all they had to do now was to test it.

The two scientists were the owners of the "London States Historical Museum" and they located their science lab in a remote section of the museum.

The apparatus was set up in the hallway on the outside of the laboratory and they were going to test the experiment on a hamster and a monkey. The equipment were on both sides of the hallway facing each other and there were indicative stars marked on the floor. The monkey was placed on one star and the hamster on the other. The machines were then turned on and held breaths of anticipation waited to find out if the experiment would be successful.

A multi-coloured beam of light glared from each of the machines and met in the middle, completely concealing the animals, then after about 10 seconds, completely turned off.

"Did it work?" was Dr Myoga's inquiry

"I'm not sure" was Dr Hiten's reply

"What now?"

"My guess is that we would have to wait and see"

"Let's leave them until tomorrow" Dr Myoga finalized as his mouth forced out a yawn "I'm tired."

Both scientists then went to their room which were located at the basement of the museum.

Inuyasha rolled over and laid his hand on Kikyo, his girlfriend. They had just finished one of their love making sessions. Inuyasha then slid his hand no the contours of her body then grabbed onto the fullness of her bared buttocks. Kikyo started to feel another dose of arousal and she knew what Inuyasha was trying to do but she didn't feel the strength to go through a "Round two" tonight.

AN: _This is my first fanfic so please read it, relish it and review it._


	2. A Change fo Visibility

**_Chapter 2_** – **A Change for Visibility**

"I can't believe that's what you're wearing!" Ayume exclaimed

"Do I really look that bad?" Kagome inquired in a voice that depicted innocence and solemness as she looked down on her simple outfit.

Are you kidding me? Questioned rhetorically "You'd look better in your pajamas."

Kagome felt horrible; that was the only adjective that she could find to describe her emotions at that moment.

Her wardrobe was uniformed she had to admit – it comprised of mainly T-shirt and jeans. Kagome Higurashi wasn't one to be spontaneous, she didn't really have a choice and she had grown to believe in the simplicity of things. Well the truth is she had lost all courage to be spontaneous; she feared the publicity as well as the critics.

Today, her history class was making a trip to the London museum. This hardly even impacted Kagome's dull and boring life as she was all but enthusiastic about this event. She just wanted to go through this day without being noticed – as usual.

Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan. Sango, the most popular girl in school, flung her into the spotlight. Apparently, for the three months of attending the London Community College, it was the first time that Sango had ever seen Kagome, or so she claimed. She even went on to blame Kagome for degrading their class as well as their gender. She finalized her oration by telling Kagome that she was a pathetic excuse for a human being.

Kagome felt struck by agony. Her invisible act was exposed; her ten minutes planning was washed downed the drain with what seemed like a split second. Without a clue of what else to, the eighteen year old college student ran away to drown herself in alligator tears.

Although she didn't stop to notice, the scene of her classmates with their mouth in a 360 degree circle of laughter haunted her thoughts. Could she ever face them again? She pressed herself into the corner of one of the cubicles of the restroom while she

over-flooded her face with multiple droplets of eye water.

When she felt that she had excreted enough liquid to feed a starving nation (which was about half an hour later), Kagome decided to rejoin her class to continue the historical exhibition.

On seeing Sango-zilla, however, the little ounce of bravery fled her body so she sprinted in the other direction. Interestingly, Kagome ran into the direction of the science lab.

Inuyasha Morgan was running on the opposite direction as if he had been confronted by a ghost a ghost and incidentally, they collided into each other in the hallway. The collision knocked them both to the ground. As destiny would have it, they fell on the stars for the experiment and something triggered the switch on the machines, before they knew it they were blinded by a multi-coloured beam of light.

When they regained standard consciousness, they were overcome by extended dizziness so they went home on account of illness. On arriving at their respective homes they were overwhelmed by a classic case of drowsiness.

Kagome woke up smiling; it was the first time in a long while that she had slept so peaceful. She opened her eyes and started to stare at the ceiling in its multi-speed rotations. It took about twenty minutes for Kagome to realize that she didn't own a ceiling fan. She owned a grey and white triple speed standing fan that she had to flash water on for it to produce her with cool breeze. It was not after she had sprung up from the bed that she noticed it was an air bed.

When she landed on her feet she glimpsed her reflection in the dresser mirror. Her screams that followed was loud enough to stop a world war. She ran up to the dresser to examine her appearance properly.

She pinched herself frantically. "This can not be happening!" she exclaimed "Please let this be another stupid dream. I want to wake up, I want to wake up."

Inuyasha had already gone through the drama of finding out that he had turned into a girl. The first thing that he did after screaming 'his' heart out was to call the museum.

"Dr Myoga speaking, how may I be of your assistance." Returned the other line.

"Well sir," Inuyasha began "I don't know how to explain this… it's like… I have boobs and hips – Um sir do you see where I'm going with this"

"No, not really"

"I'm a girl"

"You're a girl" Dr Myoga repeated flatly

"Yes I'm a girl"

"Listen, maybe you have the wrong number, there in a hospital down the road, they have a very good psychiatrist who charges reasonably – Hello, Hello… is anyone there?"

_Please Review_


	3. To get rich from a switch

**_Chapter 3_ – To Get Rich from a Switch **

Inuyasha hung up and dialed his cell phone. At first Kagome was reluctant to pick it up but after a few more rings she decided to answer it. She cleared her throat and gave a very timid "Hello"

"Who the heck is this?" Inuyasha returned

"Honestly"

"Yeah, honestly cause I'm going to call the cops"

"Get real, if I was a burglar I wouldn't tell you who I am, but seriously I have no idea as to who I am at this minute."

Inuyasha was silent for a while before he finally asked "Are you a male?"

"Since this morning" was her reply

"Thank God" Inuyasha replied half excitedly "You're me, Inuyasha Taisho"

"And you're me Kagome Higurashi, right cause I don't have the patience to go body hunting"

"I suppose I am, but I want my body back" was Inuyasha's demand

"And don't you think I want mine?" she questioned rhetorically while at the same time trying to ask herself if she really did. Wait a moment, whose call credit are you wasting?

"Wasting? Are you kidding me? This is important"

"By the way, is your bed jumping material?"

"Don't even think about it" Inuyasha warned her in a threatening kind of way.

"Goodbye darling" Kagome finalized "Have a nice life"

Kagome had always wanted to live someone else's life and now she got the chance so, she was going to make the best of it.

"I'm back" Dr. Hiten announced upon his entrance

"Did you get the chemical?"

"No they're all out. Did you check if the experiment worked?"

"No I haven't but we could check it now" Dr. Myoga replied

The sight was extraordinary. The hamster was swinging all over the monkey's cage like he was the next King Kong and the monkey was running on the tread wheel.

"It worked!" Dr. Myoga exclaimed

"Wow" Dr. Myoga replied "It's amazing"

"Well done"

"Congratulations"

Suddenly Dr. Myoga was hit with what seemed like a flash of memory "Oh my heavens!"

"What is it?"

"Someone called today and kept telling me that she was a girl"

"You don't think that maybe…"

"I didn't unplug the machines last night, did you?"

"No"

"Do you know what this mean?" Dr. Myoga inquired

"We're rich" Dr. Hiten expressed

"Not only does it work on animals, it works on humans too" Dr. Myoga declared "This is incredible."

A noticeable silence followed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" questioned Dr. Hiten

"That we should try the experiment on ourselves."

"Exactly"

Both scientists made their way to the hallway. They stood on the stars and waited in anticipation but the machines short-circuited. They sighed with disappointment.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way" Dr Hiten uttered

"Which is what?"

"Well we have to have proof that the machine has the capability to interchange the human body so we will just have to find the two that can provide us with that evidence"

"The only group that was here yesterday was a history class from the London Community College"

"That solves it then" Dr. Hiten responded "On Monday we'll visit the campus"

"Okay then" Dr. Myoga finalized "But until then I'll call the electrician."


	4. A Woman's Venom

Hello my fellow readers. Well first, I must thank kagome7inuyasha75 and yasha'z wifey kyome for reviewing my story, I appreciate it.

Anyways, here is another chapter, enjoy

* * *

**_Chapter 4_** – **A Woman's Venom**

"Coming" was Kagome's response to the ringing doorbell of Inuyasha's beach house. When she opened the door, Kikyo was standing there but of course Kagome had no idea who she was.

"May I help you?" Kagome greeted her

"A kiss would be nice" was Kikyo's reply

"I beg your pardon"

"What's with your accent?" Kikyo indicated as she pushed pass Kagome. "Forget that, you can explain later, just show me now why I love you" She uttered as pulled 'Kagome' closer towards her and moved in for 'her' lips.

"No, no" Kagome pulled away from her saying "Um… I'm not… feeling myself today, I…I think you should leave"

"What?" Kikyo questioned quite appalled "Are you throwing me out?"

"I'm so so sorry"

"Are you cheating on me Inuyasha?"

"Well… um…"

"Its that witch you met at the cinema last week, isn't it?"

"What?" Kagome questioned quite confused

"Oh don't give me that innocent look, I invented it" Kikyo declared

Unaware of what else to do Kagome started to chew on her bottom lip nervously.

"So aren't you gonna say anything" Kikyo pressed on

Kagome just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what, that's it I cant take this anymore, we're through." She finalized "but you'll regret this, Inuyasha, I promise you" With that she stormed out the door and slammed it behind her.

About five minutes later the doorbell rang again

"What now?" Kagome muttered

When she opened the door she was greeted by a little Japanese girl with two pony tails in her hair. As soon as the door opened, without a moments notice, the little girl pushed passed whom she knew to be her uncle and went to turn on the 50 inches television that rested on the living room floor.

A woman in a white Porsche convertible, assumed to be the child's mother, then waved and drove off.

Kagome strained he eyes to read the name tag on the child's knapsack.

"Rin" was what she called out

"That's my name don't wear it out" was what the child replied

"Excuse me!"

"What did you do this time – ease your body or belch?" Rin inquired

"Neither" Kagome replied "But what are you doing here"

"I cant believe you forgot" was Rin's comment "You promised my dad that you'd baby-sit me this week"

"And how old are you again?"

"Don't tell me you forgot that too; the age of your only niece; I'm six years old. You better not forget my birthday"

"SIX!" Kagome repeated in shock "six" she was utterly alarmed for ever though the child looked really young she conversed really old.

"Why are you speaking with an accent?" Rin questioned

"Hello, I'm British" Kagome replied without taking a second thought

"Living three months in a country doesn't make you a citizen, boy" was Rin's reply

On remembering the situation, Kagome chose to lie her way out. After all, she really didn't have any other choice; telling a child like this that she was really a girl who had switched bodies with a guy, might get her sent to a psychiatric unit. "I mean… I'm playing a British officer in a school play; I'm just practicing"

"Well for the record, it sounds good so far" was Rin's reply "I kinda like it"

"Thanks" Kagome replied just before deciding to retreat up the stairs.

In mere seconds, she was back on the living room simply as an involuntary response to Rin's deafening scream.

"What, what's wrong?" Kagome inquired

"He's cheating on me" Rin answered between sobs "My boyfriend's cheating on"

Kagome's attention was then stolen by the T.V. Rin was watching a movie and in this scene Usher was kissing a girl.

"Look at her" Rin indicated "Smacking lips with MY future husband"

Kagome stood frozen with her mouth opened in absolute amazement

"I cant take this anymore" Rin uttered "I need a drink"

"Aren't you a little too old to be drinkin…" Kagome's voice trailed off when she saw Rin closing the fridge door with a Capri Sun pouch in her hand.

"This is too much" Kagome declared "You are too mature, little girl, too mature"

Back at Kagome's house, Inuyasha was about to receive a taste of Ayume's venom. Inuyasha had gone shopping because Kagome's wardrobe was boring enough to kill and he didn't want to be caught at school wearing any of these "pieces of trash" no matter what gender he was. It wasn't hard enough for Inuyasha to shop for women's clothing as he was rather experienced being Kikyo's boyfriend.

Inuyasha decided to try on a few of his "merchandise" as to choose what to where to school on Monday.

The first thing he tried on was a white Capri with a black tight-fitting long sleeve top.

It was then and not a moment before he realized that he really, really needed to use the bathroom.

He could not have chosen a more worse possible time to do this.

Ayume was sitting on the couch lip-locking with her boyfriend and when Inuyasha walked by in the sexy feminine body that he was wearing, he absolutely stole Ayume's boyfriend's attention and this got Ayume furious.

After he got out the bathroom, Ayume demanded to speak with him immediately is 'his' room where she gave him a good…well…

"What do you think you are doing?" Ayume demanded "Who permitted you to have a life?"

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha responded sarcastically "but I don't think that you have that authority over me"

Ayume opened her mouth in shock "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"How dare I, how dare YOU? Was Inuyasha's immediate response

Ayume's eyes flare wide "I don't like your tone"

"Well, I don't like your attitude" Inuyasha fired back

"Well you better if you want to stay in this apartment"

"What if I don't?"

"Then you can just move out"

"Fine" Inuyasha finalized. "I think I will"


	5. Run away Accidentally?

**_First of all, I'd like to give a shout out to my #1 fan(the one who've sent me the most reviews so far ) kagome7inuyasha75, your comments are greatly appreciated. I'd also like to thank pinky2007 for reviewing._**

_**Here is another chapter, enjoy…**_

_**Please review also….**_

****

* * *

**_Chapter 5_** **– Run Away – Accidentally?**

When Inuyasha arrived at school all eyes were on him. He had decided to wear a black mini-skirt with a white long-sleeved tight-fitting top decorated with black graffiti writing across the breast. He completed the outfit with a pair of white knee-high booties.

As he glided down the hallway, jealous glares flashed from Sango and her clique while, on the other hand, there were quite a number of guys there who couldn't help themselves but to call out to him.

'This is so gross' was being embedded in the back of Inuyasha's mind when all of a sudden he felt a slap colliding with his buttocks. In a fury, he turned around to punch the boy when he discovered that it was one of his friends, a little pervert called Myroku.

He then felt himself being pulled around the corner.

"What are you doing? What are you wearing and what have you done to my hair" These were the questions that were posed before him.

"I've created a whole new you; sexy clothes, shorter hair, do you like?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees, "Oh God, WHY, why?"

"I'm not exactly thrilled about being a woman; I'm just trying to make the best of the situation. Oh, by the way" Inuyasha laughed nervously, "your roommate kicked YOU out, so YOU will be staying at my beach house for the time being."

"Um…since this is confession session…" Kagome uttered " I…uh… think your girlfriend broke up with you"

"WHAT" Inuyasha enraged, gripping a tight fist

"Sorry" Kagome apologized stepping back rather timidly

"Whoo" Kagome sighed with relief 'saved by the bell,' "Gotta go" she finalized as she lost herself in the jostling crowds of students.

"Are any of your classmates acting in any way… different?" A strange yet familiar face questioned Kagome during her lunch break. A little voice in her head kept yelling 'me, me, I'm a freak, I've turned into a boy' but she decided to ignore it. "No" she replied as coolly as she could possibly be. Somehow, she just didn't trust this "friendly" concern that plastered the man's Indian face.

"Hello" the man answered his 'Motorola Razr'…you've discovered who they are?...how can you be sure?...were they the only ones who left early?...I'm on my way"

Kagome did not know what to conclude of the previous dialogue so she just decided to extinguish it from her mind.

Inuyasha Taisho and Kagome Higurashi please report to the main office immediately" was the message that was announced over the PA system.

"Oh man!" Kagome cursed, she didn't even have the time to get lunch; she was too busy trying to run from having 'quality time' with Inuyasha's friends. "What did he do now?"

she mumbled to herself "Wait, what did I do?"

Kagome scurried frantically to the main office, excavating her memory, trying to find out what she could have possibly done wrong.

She ascended the staircase to the building but still couldn't think of anything that she done wrong. She'd always had a reputation of a good behaving girl.

It then dawned on; maybe Inuyasha did something to offend the school's regulations. Her imaginations ran wild: maybe he stuffed someone in their locker – 'girls don't usually stuff girls in lockers or boys for that matter' she contradicted herself. But then again he's not really a girl now is he?

Maybe he used blood to plaster the bathroom walls. Where would he get the blood? She interrogated herself 'Did he kill somebody?' "Oh Lord I hope not" Maybe he used 'his' period "Eeew, that's unsanitary" she expressed aloud, but her period wasn't due for another week or so, but what if it arrived early?

What would possess him to do something like that?" she continued., opening the door of the main office "And why would he tarnish himself if he could get her blamed for it?

Maybe its revenge for breaking up with his girlfriend.

As she was about to sit on one of the chairs inside the office, she noticed a very familiar 'friendly' smile – he was the stranger she met outside.

The man who was supposedly conversing with him on his phone was standing beside him.

"Our little human guinea pigs are now on their way" Kagome heard the other man say

"Can you smell the cash closing in?" the Indian man responded.

Within the turn of her head she glimpsed Inuyasha coming through the door.

Trying to avoid suspicion, she coolly waked over to him, trembling in each step.

"Do you know why we're here" Inuyasha questioned unexpectedly calm.

"I'm not sure" Kagome replied "but I think its those men that wants us"

Inuyasha peeked over "Kagome's" shoulder to find out who she was talking about.

"Hey, that's the scientist from the museum" Inuyasha indicated "He was our tour guide, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the white one right. I think they called us their human guinea-pigs and something about money"

"Do you think we stepped onto their experiment?"

"That's the only thing that makes sense at the moment." Kagome affirmed

"What do you think we should do?" Inuyasha questioned

"_Run?"_

Silently they slithered through the door and headed towards the gate.

"STOP" someone yelled just as they made their exit but they didn't stop to find out who it was as they jumped into the first transporter that landed at their feet.

"Home at last!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he entered the door. "Hello big screen T.V., did you miss me?"

Inuyasha flew up the stairs to his room and Kagome silently followed.

He went over to the dressing table and opened the last drawer on the right. Inside it were some sheets and pillow cases. He shifted them to one side and pulled out a small blue metal box. Inside it was a brown leather wallet full of credit cards and some cold hard cash.

"Oh my" was all that could escape Kagome's voice box.

All of a sudden, something rather indistinct caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Did you hear that?" he questioned in a whisper.

He didn't even wait for Kagome to answer, he slithered across the floor and gently pulled back the window curtains. He was just in time to see the Indian scientist – Dr Hiten step out of an emerald green Pajero.

"Don't these people ever give up?" he questioned in disbelief.

He grabbed a hold of 'Kagome's' hand. "Time to go" right after he stuck the wallet into one of the side pockets of his cargo that Kagome was wearing.

Inuyasha led her through the backdoor and onto the beach to make their escape along the sea shore.

While they were a little way off, Dr Myoga spotted the 'escapees' and after notifying Dr Hiten, chased them via their car.

Inuyasha lived about half-a-mile away from a shipping port and their was a cruise ship on dock.

According to Inuyasha's calculation the ship would be at bay for another two days so they decided to hide aboard the ship for a while.

They made it pass the guards by walking between a small crowd upon aboard.

Little did they know, Dr. Hiten and Dr. Myoga had also board the ship.

Inuyasha and Kagome wondered around the "Aura" to allow for the passing of time as they hoped that the scientists had given up chasing them.

After an hour of exploring, they decided to rest in the dining room and in the meanwhile, help themselves to some food.

When they decided that they had eaten enough they made their way to the exit but to their surprise the ship had left the port and they were drifting out across the English channel.

"This cannot be happening" Kagome uttered

"Look on the bright side," Inuyasha replied "At least we're on a cruise."

Kagome turned to look at him in disbelief "Do you even know where we're going?

"Finally, we're going to Amsterdam" a passerby declared "I can't wait."


	6. Classic Men to Notre Dame

**_Hello again fellow readers. First I'd like to thank m y faithful reviewers:Pinky2007, Yasha'z Wifey Kyome and of course Kagome7Inuyasha75. I'm happy to know that there are people out there who actually like this story. I really must say though that I thought that it would confuse me when writing it but it actually seem clear so far but if there is anyone out there who find it confusing please let me know. I don't know yet what I would do to make it clearer but I just want to know if y'all are understanding. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 6_** – **Classic Men to Notre Dame**

The two did not spend a lot of time in Amsterdam…

Information being transferred stated that Amsterdam has quite a number of museums; forty in total, therefore they decided to visit one called the Rembrant House…since…well…they found a pair of entry tickets beside a dumpster in close range of the museum. The Rembrant House was famous for its classical draftsman and etchers.

Inuyasha thought that some of the displays were total garbage which could be sketched by a three year old but Kagome, on the other hand, thought that they were rather exquisite.

It was while they were disputing their artistic differences that Kagome glimpsed the two scientists over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Uh Oh" she expressed

"What" Inuyasha questioned

"Alexander Flemming and Albert Einstein are here."

"_What?"_ Inuyasha questioned in perplexity as he turned around just in time to meet Dr. Hiten's eyes. Another chase then began. Kagome and Inuyasha sprinted tirelessly to the direction of a train station then hopped onto departing train.

"All aboard" exhaled the conductor "Next stop, Charleroi, Belgium"

Kagome found a double empty seat and sat at the corner while Inuyasha sat at the end. As they settled in their seat an old woman walked by and started to quarrel with Kagome saying that like a gentleman she should sit at the end and put the lady at the corner.

"But the lady is already at-" Inuyasha started to reply when Kagome nudged him at his side, which was just enough to remind him that they had exchanged anatomies. They then therefore decided to change positions so that the nagging old woman would continue on her merry way.

"That was fun" Kagome replied sarcastically which caused Jay to chuckle.

Kagome then went on to contemplate: 'Being a guy had given her a little confidence. She now spoke with poise and expression. She turned and looked at Inuyasha in her body. 'He wore her well' she thought. She wasn't sure though if she had used that phrase in the proper context.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha turned to her saying

"What?" she questioned

"Did you say something?"

"No" she replied

Kagome smiled within herself as an idea popped up into her head. 'Maybe she should get to know Inuyasha; he might even be good for her'

"Inuyasha" she called but he hadn't heard her so she called again but he still hadn't heard her. She looked at his face and he seemed to be mesmerized.

She followed his focus point to discover what put him into the trance.

Kagome was hurt. She felt something tear inside her. Inuyasha was staring at an ultimate beauty queen who had it all – good looks, a great body and brilliant fashion senses. The girl was a green-eyed brunette and was clothed in a white colored fur jacket and a matching colored knee-high bootie.

"Please, don't start drooling over her" Kagome retorted bitterly "You'll make me look gay"

"I just think she looks nice, that's all" Inuyasha replied taken aback by her reaction.

"Whatever" Kagome returned as she got up as the train stopped and got off without even realizing that she didn't pay any fare.

Inuyasha got up and followed her. "I'm sorry" he bellowed not even knowing the slightest clue as to what he was apologizing for.

After a few minutes of walking Kagome saw a sign saying "You are now leaving Bastonge, Belgium." There was another little scribbling on the sign but Kagome couldn't make it out.

By now Inuyasha had caught up with her but she refused to speak with him.

After about five more minutes of walking, the two were greeted by another sign which said "Welcome to Luxembourg" in four different languages: English, French, German and Luxembourgian.

'This was turning out to be a cross-country tour.

The two made their way to a fast food restaurant as neither of them seemed to be in the mood for trying new cuisine.

After a long meal of apologies Kagome finally decided to forgive Inuyasha.

Later, while exploring, they stumbled upon a theatre so they decided to create some memories, as simple as they may be; memories just the same.

For about two hours and a half they sat and watched a play of a Romance genre.

Kagome watched it in total but Inuyasha only watched the first half hour and the last half hour and slept through the middle.

The story began with a woman writing in her diary. She wrote phrases that said one thing but meant another:

Code Phrases

Meanings

(My) flower did not grow

(You) do not love (me)

(I) will water (your) flower everyday

(I) will always love (you)

Is it going to rain?

Do we have to separate?

The sun is on the other side of the mountain

This is just a little misunderstanding

The play then continued to display the dull life of the woman, Kanna, up until she met a guy by the name of Jineni who showed her how to enjoy herself and how to love. She shared her most intimate thoughts with him and even showed him her coded phrases. Later on , however, she found out that there was another woman in his life as she caught them kissing but what she didn't see was the other woman, Shurran, forcing herself onto Jineni. She confronted them:

Kanna: My rose did not grow

Jineni: No, um yes I – it did, listen he let out a long breath the sun is on the latter side of the mountain

Kanna: Her flower grows

Jineni: No, no it didn't and I don't want it to rain he walks up to Kanna I have and always will water your garden.

Shurran: Jineni, what are you doing?

Jineni: Sorry Shurran only her rose can grow in my garden

Shurran: What? What are you talking about? A stupid flower ?

Jineni takes Kanna into his arms in an embrace

Shurran: Is this about my affair with your brother…Uh…that was an accident…I can change…

Jineni engages Kanna in a kiss

Shurran: drops on her knees behind Jineni and starts to cry Please don't leave me, Jin, I can change, I promise

"The End" was then indicated by the final curtain fall.

"Aww" Kagome cooed as they made their way to the exit "That was beautiful"

"No" Inuyasha replied "That was corny"

"That was love"

"No, that was lame"

"Why do I even bother" Kagome uttered "You wouldn't know love even if it bit you in the ass" She then stretched her hand behind and pinched his butt. He flinched but she walked up a little faster.

He then accelerated to catch up with her. "What was that for?" he questioned her in a little whiney voice but Kagome just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

Night was fast approaching , the two had no idea where to go and it seemed like everyone they asked for help spoke a completely different language.

"Look Notre Dame!" Inuyasha announced, pointing to a sign embedded in the bars of a white gate at the bottom of a huge slope. At the top of the slope nestled a Gothic Cathedral that had a perimeter of a stoned cut wall.

"I've always wanted to know what it looked like up close" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome though, said nothing even though she knew that within herself she shared the same dream.

"Would you mind if we slept…like…at the wall" Inuyasha inquired

"Are you out of your mind?" Kagome questioned

"I don't know" Inuyasha muttered solemnly "It looks safe enough and I bet it probably has a great view if the city."

"Well, fine" Kagome decided "If it means that much to you" She sighed heavily. She couldn't believe that she was really going to do this; she was going to sleep outside, on the grass just to please this self absorbed jerk that was now in her body- at this moment though, she felt that she would do anything for him,anything.

Reviews and thank you.


	7. Ride in Style

_**Let me do my regular thing and thank those who have reviewed the previous chapter: Pinky 2007, Puasluoma, Yours1515 and Yasha'z wifey Kyome. For a while there I thought that only 3 persons were reading this fic. whooo!**_

_**Anyways, sorry I took so long to update but I was out of town. But, I met a guy though that reminds me so much of Inuyasha, he's cute, cocky and rude with a bad boy attitude, Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! I think I'm in love (yeah right) well anyway, here's another chapter, enjoy! **_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Ride in Style 

"Where is my sock?" Kagome inquired. She had just woken up in a rather interesting position. Inuyasha was sitting upwards and her head was nestled in his pelvic area.

She turned and looked at him but was only filled with laughter. He was sleeping with his mouth open and his head in a 90 degrees angle.

After she calmed down she stretched her hand forward to wake him. "Ow" she howled as she felt a circuit of pain serge through her arm.

That was enough to wake him. His eyes shot open "What is it?"

"Every bone in my body hurts" Kagome declared

"Where's my sock…that was supposed to be your foot?" Inuyasha inquired "My brand new white Tommy Hilfiger ankle sock."

"I'd like to know the same thing" Kagome asserted "And why did the person only take one?"

Kagome's expression then changed from question to one that said 'this is all your fault'

"Okay fine it's my fault" Inuyasha admitted "so sue me. I've always wanted to say that I slept at Notre Dame, alright-a child hood dream I guess. Is that too much to ask?"

After they made their way to the bottom of the slope, the door of a white limousine opened up before them, by a gentleman in a black three piece suit.

"Um..no thank you" Kagome replied, a bit unsure of herself.

"Why not?" Inuyasha questioned almost immediately

"It's a waste of money?" Kagome responded

"Oh, no charge" the man replied in a voice that seemed to struggle with the English language.

"All the more reason to accept" Inuyasha declared

"I don't think so" Kagome declared

"When a citizen of Luxembourg offers you a ride its bad manners to refuse" a passerby announced.

"Please, please, please" Inuyasha begged "It's a limo, it's stretched and the ride is free, why cant we take it"

"How about on the account of 'this man is a total stranger'" Kagome counteracted

"So what?" Inuyasha debated "The driver of the train was a total stranger and so was the captain of the ship"

"But we weren't the only passengers on those transportation"

"The man looks harmless, come on" Inuyasha persisted

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'looks can be decieving' ?"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal Kagome." Inuyasha continued "If this is trap I'll…I'll…"

Inuyasha rocked his brain to think of a good deal to offer. "I'll never ask you to do me another favor." That's the best that he could have come up with, but he hoped that she'd accept.

"Fine" Kagome decided "If something bad happens – and we live, I wont be talking to you for a week."

Kagome was in "aww." The white leather interior and the smooth ridin' had impressed her. She had now become less suspicious of this perfect stranger.

"Excuse me sir" Kagome called out, knocking on the glass window that separated them from the driver. "Would you mind opening the roof?"

"Would you mind if we have some of your champagne?" was Inuyasha's audacious question

"Help yourselves" was the driver's polite response

Within the moments notice, after the roof slid open, Kagome stuck her upper body through the opening while Inuyasha popped the champagne and helped himself to one of the glasses that were located in a small crystal –like cupboard that was attached to a table situated in the centre of the two couched seats inside the vehicle.

"I really didn't think that you were serious about that" Kagome indicated peering down at him.

"Come on" he gestured "Our first ride in a limousine; don't you think that's worth celebrating"

Kagome just shook her head and giggled "Whatever"

She poked her head outside the top of the vehicle then retreated her head almost immediately. "Do we even know where we're going?"

"No" was Inuyasha's reply as he lifted his half-filled glass as if making a toast "Maybe he's just giving us a tour of his lovely country."

"Should you be drinking so much? Is it alcoholic? You seem a little bit drunk already"

Inuyasha tilted his head back and laughed. "Why don't you come join me?"

"Maybe later"

Kagome poked her head back through the roof to watch nature fly by in a blur.

_What was she thinking about? Hmm…_

Well, she was wondering how all of this was happening to a nobody like her; having her body being switched with a hot rich guy; running away on a cruise to Amsterdam, 'sleeping at Notre Dame,' she giggled at this one, and now she was cruising in a Limousine to –

"What on earth!" she exclaimed "Two miles to Paris? Inuyasha I don't-"

Inuyasha had passed out.

"Great!" Kagome went over and picked up the bottle "Contains 98 alcohol" was what she read "He just poured half a bottle of cheap alcoholic champagne down **MY** digestive system. _Too bad he's not going to digest it_."

"Excuse me sir" she knocked on the window between her and the driver "Where exactly are you taking us?"

"No mo' questions" was his solemn reply

"OH DEAR GOD WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED!" Kagome peeked through the heavily tinted window to see if there was anyone that could help. There were a lot of people out there; busily scurrying away to their business.

"Don't try anything" the driver warned "They can't see you, they can't hear you and the windows are shatterproof."

"Why did I listen to him?" Kagome scolded herself "How stupid am I to accept ride from strangers in white stretched limousines. This is all your fault" she indicated to Inuyasha. _Too bad he wasn't awake to share in the panic_.

Before Kagome could even dare to think of an escape plan the car stopped. By peeking through the window she was able to conclude that they were in an underground parking lot.

"Did you miss me?" was the question that greeted her as she saw the window being rolled down. "I'm Dr Myoga, I don't believe we've formally met"

Kagome started to back away only to collide with Inuyasha.

The door flew open, a hand came out and grabbed her hand with such an aggressive force that she was yanked out of the vehicle in just one drag.

Next thing she knew, she was in a hotel room being tied to a chair with her back turned to Inuyasha being tied to another chair.

A groan escaped Jay's throat as he seemed to be reviving "My aching head" he complained "Where am I?... Kagome…"

"Yes Mr 'I want to ride in a limousine with a total stranger,' we're in a hotel, being kidnapped by the scientists who chased us from London. Did you remember our deal, Oh that's right, I wont be speaking to you for the next week."

"Thank you for your services" Dr Hiten expressed to the limousine driver

"No, no, no," he protested "You owe me mor' for the champagne an' the extra twenty minutes that they used to decide if they should accept the ride"

"You cant be serious" Dr Hiten looked at the man in disbelief.

"I am very much" was his reply

"Fine" Dr Hiten decided as he pull out his wallet and handed the driver some type of currency that Kagome had never seen before.

"Thank you" the driver then replied before making his exit.

"Um sir" Inuyasha called out " I need to throw up, may I go to the bathroom"

"Do it on the floor" was Dr. Myoga's blatant reply

"I'm serious" Inuyasha declared

"So am I"

Kagome flinched with mild disgust as she heard a heavy downpour of liquid hit the floor. "Be careful what you're throwing up, there are a few organs and blood vessels that I'd like to keep."

"I cant believe you've never drunken alcohol before"

"I'm sorry" was Kagome's response to Inuyasha's statement "I didn't know that it was a violation of the law to have never consumed alcoholic beverages not even once in my life but by all means, feel free to punish me by vomiting out all my organs out of my body."

"Okay, I'm sorry"

"Whatever, I'm just glad I'm not facing you with all that vomit on your breath"

"Ouch!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Well, you deserve it; you consumed a lot of alcohol into MY empty stomach, that can't be good for my health"

"I said I was sorry"

"Well sorry isn't enough."

"Come one we're ready to go" Dr. Hiten announced

"Go?" was Kagome's enquiry

"Yes, back to London" Dr. Myoga replied "You had us chasing you halfway across Europe and basically, we don't see the reason why we should stay any longer now that we've finally got you."

"Can't we at least have breakfast?" Inuyasha questioned

"You'll eat on the plane" Dr Hiten finalized

"Dr Hiten grabbed 'Kagome' while Dr Myoga grabbed 'Inuyasha,' after they untied them from the chair, hauled them to their feet then shoved them to the direction of the door.

"Ow" Kagome yelled "You don't have to be so aggressive"

"Suck it up" Inuyasha insisted "You're making me look soft"

"Be quiet" she fired back at him

"Could you two be quiet" one of the scientists demanded

Dr Hiten peeked out the door to see if there was anyone in the hallway but unfortunately for Kagome and Inuyasha the hallway was empty.

Before they knew it, they were all in the underground parking lot, all three men and a lady.

To Kagome's and Inuyasha utmost dismay, there was absolutely nobody, and I mean NOBODY, who would even be as simple as a passerby, to be seen on their journey down to the parking lot, who would be as kind enough as to listen to them scream

'_Bloody Murder.'_


	8. Wax Statue of Liberty

_Sorry I took so long to update AGAIN. I've come to realize that I'm not exactly capturing the original bad boy attitude of Inuyasha who is very sensitive to certain subjects and refuse to call Kagome by the name that her mother gave to her. I hope you readers don't mind the change. Anyway, thanks to marinette.number.112791 and pinky 2007 for reviewing the previous chapter ; all y'all views are greatly appreciated as they actually inspire me to keep writing and to try and update sooner, its just that school is taking over my life so I dont really have any free time._

_Read and Enjoy. Review also, please._

**_Chapter 8_** – **Wax Statue of Liberty**

Dr Hiten and Dr Myoga shoved the two adolescents in the back of a fully tinted metallic green Honda Civic, as soon as the scientists got into the front of the car the adolescents pulled the door and flew out as if thinking telepathically.

"Halt or I'll shoot" was the order yelled by Dr Myoga

Upon hearing this, the 'escapees' stopped with their hands flung up in the air. Kagome though, peeked over her shoulder only to find Dr Hiten running towards them and Dr Myoga standing with his hand positioned like a gun.

"RUN" she yelled to Inuyasha "He's lying"

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He ran like the wind, or at least as fast as Kaylie's feminine legs could carry him.

It was a little hard to run with their hands tied behind their backs but nevertheless the adolescents outran the middle-aged scientists.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran into a wax museum and sought refuge in the ladies bathroom. Both of them cooped themselves into one of the cubicles where they frantically tried to untie the ropes that had imprisoned their hands.

After a few minutes of failure Kagome suggested that they untie each other's hand and that proved to be successful.

While they made their way out of the restroom, Kagome and Inuyasha got some very suspicious glares. "This is not a motel" a plus sized woman declared "There are kids in here."

Inuyasha turned around and worked up a rather suggestive smirk upon Kagome's face.

Almost immediately after they stepped their feet out of the restroom door Inuyasha spotted the scientist and after notifying Kagome headed toward the other direction.

The two could not find an opening of escape.

Then it dawned upon them; they were in a wax museum with life like wax figures all over the place.

On the sight of the scientists, the two retreated closer to the wall and stood in a motionless position. Like a charm, their plan worked; the scientists walked past them without noticing their existence.

Just as they were about to move towards the opposing direction a tour guide came along with a group of tourists.

"Robert Daninski even added a few anonymous persons along with the celebrities. Each of the anonymous persons was said to display a different message.

It was then that someone stood on Kagome's foot.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Kagome yelled in her head.

It was a man who seemed to be over 300 pounds.

"Can anyone tell me what message these two persons are displaying?" the tour guide questioned

"Get off my foot" Kagome blurted out

The tourist were taken aback (to see a talking wax figure) and the tour guide fainted.

Her fainting caught about everyone's attention including Dr. Hiten's and Dr. Myoga's.

"Sorry gotta go" Inuyasha announced as he grabbed 'Kagome's' hand and sprinted toward the exit.

The scientists gave chase but the adolescents hopped onto a two storey bus to be driven to yonder.

Kagome and Inuyasha got off the bus at the next stop cause they couldn't afford to come to Paris and leave without a bit of the French fashion.

They flew into the first clothes store in sight; Kagome went to check out the female section while Inuyasha went to check the male section.

To Kagome's utmost disappointment there was no T-shirts to be found, just a lot of clothes that she was never bold enough to wear.

It wasn't after a few minutes that she realized that no matter what she chose, at this moment, she wouldn't actually be the one to wear it (At least not now anyways). That was when a black and silver dress caught her attention.

"Wow!" Inuyasha came up beside her with about fifteen different suits piled up in his hands "It's gorgeous"

"I'm not trying on ALL of those" Kagome returned

"Oh come on Kagome please" he pleaded "People were already staring at me suspiciously being a woman shopping in the men's department, what will they think when I try them on; besides they wouldn't fit on a YOUR body anyway"

Kagome let out a puff of breath and rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha turned to look at her "Isn't there anything that you want to buy?"

Kagome glanced at the black dress

"I'll pay for whatever you want" Inuyasha added

Kagome didn't answer though.

"Okay, how about this" Inuyasha suggested "You try these on for me and I'll try on some things for you – starting with that little black dress and if you'd like anything else I'd buy it for you.

"Fine" Kagome agreed flatly

After she tried on about the third suit Kagome realized 'This is kinda fun'

Soon enough it was Inuyasha's turn.

At first he tried on some outrageous fashion flares which made Kagome want to burst out laughing but when he really got down to the modern day apparels, that was when Kagome realized that she really had a great body and her face was gorgeous beyond compare.

"Well…what do you think?" was Inuyasha's question as he came out in the little black dress.

It was breathtaking!

Kagome opened her mouth in 'aaaww' just before a blushing-typed smile surfaced her lips. "It looks amazing." The way the dress accentuated her curves in all the right places.

"Just so you know" Kagome declared after they finished shopping and was having brunch "I'm still angry at you."

For accommodation, Inuyasha rented a room in a motel. Luckily for Kagome, the room had two beds but Inuyasha was rather disappointed, he definitely wouldn't mind cuddling. But who's to say that Kagome would allow him to touch her much less cuddle her.

Maybe he could do it in an innocent way – while pretending to sleep.

Well, anyways the first thing that Inuyasha did was to take a bath. Provocatively, he came out (after his bath) in a black push-up bra with a towel tightly wrapped around his waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome questioned him

He stood in front of the rectangular mirror on the wall. "Is it me or does your breast look a little bit bigger?" He started to fondle them.

Kagome opened her mouth in bewilderment "Stop that"

"Oh please!" Inuyasha responded "Like I haven't played with them before."

Kagome froze. She started to blush. Then she realized something. "Hee! Hee! Hee!" she giggled then she threw back her head and laughed. The only time her breasts looks bigger is when… "Ha! Ha! Ha!" she burst out again

"What?" Inuyasha questioned felling a little embarrassed yet confused, wondering if Kagome had suddenly gone crazy.

"You'll find out soon enough" was all she decided to say

"Without a moment's notice Inuyasha's towel fell off.

Kagome stared at him in shock "you're wearing boxers"

"Sorry, I can't bring myself to wear a panty, it'll make me feel to gay"

"Sad! But I on the other hand don't have a choice" Kagome declared "This thing you have here cant hold in a panty. "Do you even have a license for it" She continued in a mumble but loud enough for him to hear "Cause I'm sure this size is illegal"

Inuyasha snickered to himself "I guess that I'm just well blessed."


End file.
